


Inexplicable

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Game, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt for a "Sleepless night" for Cassandra Pentaghast x Josephine Montilyet</p>
<p>The Qunari have invaded Rivain, and Cassandra is 'trapped' at Skyhold due to an injury instead of being able to fight with other Inquisition forces. </p>
<p>Dialogue-heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

Josephine rubbed her eyes and reached for her tea, only to remember the cup was empty. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, stretching, and rubbing her cramping hands. Skyhold was almost dead silent, and by the look of her candle, it had to be well after midnight. The rest could, would _have_ to wait until morning, because her handwriting was starting to creep to the unacceptable stage.

Behind her, the silence was broken by a muffled _thud_ , only barely audible, she sighed, and rose, heading for the War Room, fairly certain who she'd find also still in there once the heavy door had been fought open.

Cassandra was scowling tightly at the map, a chair toppled and on the floor that she'd likely been sitting in before rising with enough frustration to send it back. The map of northern Thedas was thick with various colored markers- and there were even a few knickknacks from various collections showing where certain troops or people were.

“Just when we finally were achieving some stability!”

“Doubtless my reminding you that it was promised you would try and rest will be ignored?”

“I tried, but to be _trapped_ here-”

Cassandra was leaning on the table, and Josephine picked up the crutch, moving in to rather insistently tuck it under her arm, wrapping her own arm around the Seeker from the other side once she'd gotten her balance. The warrior snorted, but didn't pull away.

“You are _needed_ here,” and the lilting tones were not patronizing even if trying to comfort and reassure, “Even beyond the injury, which still requires work to heal- _you_ can still deal with new recruits that flock here instead of going directly north, and are far more practiced at answering the military missives than any others who remain here.”

“You flatter me, even for some of those I am far too blunt for the comfort of those sending them.”

“Not empty flattery, however,” and she leaned up to kiss Cassandra a scarred cheek, resulting in a slight not-entirely-grudging smile.

“How do you put up with me?” was a question asked at least once a week, for the last two or more years, and this was the second time today, the Seeker limping along beside and against Josephine to the ground floor quarters set up after the Ben-Hassrath ambush had nearly cost Cassandra her leg. It seemed like years had passed rather than a few short weeks, as the ambush had occurred only days before the invasion forces landed in Rivain.

“You are still, and always have been, much less exasperating to deal with than you claim,” Josephine murmured, “Especially to those you care about, and as seen by those who care about you, I have had enough of playing the Game for one day's worth of visitors and letters, now I get to enjoy the company of a love who does not enjoy playing it at all, it makes sense, does it not?”

“Not entirely, but I cannot complain. After all,” Cassandra continued, as the door shut behind them, “Even if it is nonsense, moreso than any tale of Varric's, it is a nonsense that I do not want to end.”


End file.
